What Happens In The Family Stays In The Family
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a house that holds a dark secret.
1. Failed Mutiny

WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FAMILY STAYS IN THE FAMILY

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. I only own the plot. Takes place after AHBL.

BILLINGS, MONTANA 1983

In a two story mansion, a man and his sixteen-year old son stood in the upstairs hallway, arguing.

"That's it! I've had it with this! I'm going to the cops!" the boy shouted.

"That's what you think, you little brat. You're gonna keep your mouth shut. What happens in the family---" his father started to say.

"Stays in the family," the boy finished. "Man, you've been feeding me that trash since the cradle!" he shouted. "Well, guess what? You're not scaring me with that anymore. I'm telling the truth. I'm gonna let everybody know what kind of monster you really are. That'll **really** ruin your image, huh, Daddy?" he smirked. The man grabbed his son's arms and shook him.

"You think you can turn on me!? You think anyone will believe you!? You're nothing but a punk delinquent!" he shouted. The boy jerked out of his father's grasp. Then, he headed for the stairs. However, he was intercepted.

"You're not going anywhere," the man told him, pulling him closer. The boy's body went rigid.

"Let me go," he demanded hoarsely.

"And you're not going to say a word. You're going to keep your mouth shut like a good boy," the man whispered in his ear, letting his right hand slide down his son's arm.

"You're done," the boy said, once again jerking free. "By this time tomorrow, the whole town will know the truth…and there's nothing you can do about it," he continued. The man's eyes darkened. As his son began to descend the stairs, he pushed the boy, causing him to lose his balance. He landed in a heap at the bottom.

"That'll teach you to turn against me, you little brat," the man said darkly.


	2. A New Job

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot. I don't know how big or small Billings is, whether it's a city or a town. But for this fic, it's just a small town.

BILLINGS, MONTANA TODAY

Dean Winchester drove the car down the highway as he listened to his brother talk about the newspaper article they had found.

"According to this, there have been numerous mysterious deaths in the McCulver Mansion since 1984. That's one year after sixteen-year old Shane McCulver was found at the bottom of the stairs by his father, Brian," Sam reported.

"Maybe what happened to Shane wasn't an accident. Maybe he's lookin' for revenge," Dean suggested.

"Well, whatever's going on, it sure has Ellen's sister scared out of her wits," Sam said. Dean fell silent. He didn't particularly like small country towns. But Ellen had asked them to do her this favor while she and Bobby took care of a poltergeist near the town that Jo was in. Ellen and Jo were like family to the Winchesters, and Dean would do anything for anyone he considered family. Finally, they were in the town that they had been sent to.

"Here we are: Billings, Montana," Dean announced needlessly. Sam got out the directions Ellen had given them and recited them to his brother. Moments later, they arrived at the place. As they got out of the black 1967 Chevy Impala and walked up to the place, both boys felt their eyes widened. They had heard the place was a mansion, but they weren't expecting this.

"Dude, it's like Dracula's castle…only better kept," Dean stated.

"It's…big. And Ellen **did** say her sister was planning to rent out a couple of the rooms," Sam responded, not mentioning the fact that the setting sun made the house look that much creepier. The front door opened to reveal a woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Though younger than Ellen, she almost seemed older due to the worry in her eyes.

"You boys must be Sam and Dean," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sam confirmed.

"Oh, forget the Ma'am nonsense. Just call me Susan," the woman said.

"Um, Ellen told us that you've been having some trouble here lately?" Sam queried as they were ushered inside.

"Yes. I'm at my wits end, and I don't know what to do," Susan said.

"We should just leave," a voice said bitterly. Sam and Dean turned to see a sixteen-year old boy with same features as his mother. "This house is nothing but trouble, and there's no use in fighting the stupid rumors," he continued.

"What rumors?" Sam and Dean questioned together.

"Oh, a bunch of old geezers around here are just a bunch of idiots. They say the place is haunted," the boy told them.

"Justin, watch your tone!" Susan chided.

"Oh, please, Mom. You're not seriously saying you're buying into all this ghost trash?" Justin scoffed. Then, the whole place was plunged into darkness.


	3. Upset

DISCLAIMER

Original characters belong Eric Kripke and the CW. I just own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

"Oh, terrific. There goes the fuse again," Justin huffed.

"This happen a lot?" Dean queried.

"Unfortunately, yes. However, whether it's related to our problem or not, I have no clue," Susan answered, as she used what little outside light that was left to navigate her way to the kitchen for some flashlights. Sam quickly followed her.

"Out of curiosity, what made you think that this could be our kind of problem?" he wondered.

"Aside from the fuse constantly going out, there's been flickering lights, scratching, cold spots, voices…it's starting to put me on edge," came the answer.

"All signs of a malevolent spirit," Sam mused.

"Yeah," Susan agreed. Meanwhile, Justin had sat down on the sofa, and Dean was sitting in a chair that faced the boy.

"Look man, I'm real sorry about my mom calling you two out here for this nonsense," Justin apologized.

"You don't believe in the supernatural?" Dean questioned. Justin scoffed.

"What are you, stupid or something? The only thing wrong with this house is that it's old and falling apart," he stated. Unknown to any of the occupants, the figure of a sixteen-year old boy was walking through the upstairs halls. There was another set of footsteps and the teen turned around.

"Those people are still in my house," the man said.

"So? They're good people. They deserve a good place," came the teen's response.

"I want them **gone**! This is **my** house!" the moan roared. Instantly, a great wind blew through the house. From the basement, Sam and Susan looked up at the noise.

"What's going on?" Susan wondered.

"Stay here," Sam instructed, and then took off.

"What are you, kidding me?" Susan queried, following him. In the living room, Justin and Dean had both jumped to their feet when they heard the wind.

"What the heck's going on up there!?" Justin shouted above the noise.

"I don't know!" Dean responded. Sam started up the stairs.

"GET OUT!" a voice bellowed. Just as Sam had finally made it halfway up the stairs, the wind increased. Sam frantically reached for the banister to no avail.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as his younger brother landed in a heap at the bottom.


	4. Beginning To Investigate

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. I just own the other characters.

Everyone ran to him as the wind suddenly vanished.

"Sammy?" Dean asked thickly, kneeling beside him. Sam moaned.

"How bad you hurt, kiddo?" Dean questioned, gently perusing his brother's body with his hands.

"I'm okay. Just got the wind knocked out of me," Sam rasped, only half-joking.

"Dude, so not funny," Dean told his younger brother, as they carefully helped him up. Then, they all quickly left the house and went to a diner.

"There's more than one. I could feel it," Sam stated as they sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Dean wondered.

"There was so much hate up there…but there was also a certain amount of fear," Sam stated.

"Oh, come on. Just because you're a klutz doesn't mean that---" Justin began derisively.

"I'm gonna smack you, kid, I swear," Dean interrupted with a growl.

"Okay, that's enough," Susan interjected. "Justin, Sam and Dean are here to help us, and a change in your attitude would be greatly appreciated," she continued. Justin huffed.

"Susan, it's okay," Sam assured. "But you know, maybe you and Justin should get a hotel room or stay with some friends until we can figure out what exactly is going on," he told her.

"Yeah, that---that sounds like a good idea," Susan agreed. Justin huffed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe his mom was buying into this trash. There was no such thing as ghosts. The house was old and made weird noises. That's all. Dean stared at Sam, wondering what was going through his younger brother's mind. Sam felt Dean's gaze on him, but didn't say a thing. He couldn't get those feelings out of his mind. There was the hatred and the intimidation, but that wasn't what had him on edge. It was the surge of fear he had felt when he had fallen down the stairs. Whatever other spirit was in the house, it wasn't the one calling the shots. Dean stood up.

"I'm gonna take Susan and Justin to a hotel, get them settled in," he said, as Susan and Justin followed his lead.

"Good. I'll see what I can find out about the house," Sam stated, also standing up.

"'Kay. Be careful," Dean warned.

"Will do," Sam promised. They walked out of the diner.

"Hey, keep your cell on," Dean reminded him.

"Dude, I'm not an idiot," Sam responded. They went in different directions, Dean, Susan, and Justin in search of a hotel, and Sam to a library. He had to figure out what had happened in that house. In the library, Sam sat on a stool and typed in a search and clicked on an article.

"It was the Sheriff's kid," he whispered. His eyes perused the article.

**SHERIFF'S SON FOUND AT THE BOTTOM OF STEPS** read the headline. **Local boy Shane McCulver was discovered by his father, Sheriff McCulver late Friday night.** **"He must've been sneaking out and tumbled down the stairs" the man was quoted as tearfully saying.**

"Huh. Seems pretty open and shut to me," Sam commented.

"Yeah. You'd think," a voice said. Startled, he turned around.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the woman apologized.

"It's okay. I'm Sam, by the way," Sam replied.

"I'm Regina Hartley, call me Regina," the woman introduced herself. Then, "You want to know the truth about what happened to Shane McCulver?"


	5. The Story

CHAPTER FIVE: THE STORY

Minutes later, Sam found himself at the woman's house.

"So, Regina, what do you know about what happened to Shane McCulver?" Sam asked, as he sat in the chair.

"I know his death wasn't an accident. He wasn't trying to sneak out of the house. It was that dang sheriff," the woman said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I grew up with Shane McCulver," Regina said. _**A motorcycle roared down the street.**_ _**A siren filled the street.**_ _**The boy quickly stopped the boy stopped his cycle when he saw the police car in front of him.**_

_**"Dang it! What are you trying to do?" he shouted angrily as the sheriff came out of the vehicle.**_

_**"Don't you talk to me like that," the man warned.**_ _**There was a knock on Regina's door. She opened it to see Shane.**_

_**"Couch is all set," she told him.**_

_**"Thanks," he responded.**_

"Wait. Why was he sleeping on your couch?" Sam interrupted.

"Let's just say our local sheriff was a little too hands-y with his only son," Regina said.

"Sheriff McCulver was molesting Shane?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. Which is why he started sleeping over…until the town started to talk," Regina answered.

"What do you mean they started to talk?" Sam wondered.

"Shane was the juvenile delinquent, I was the good girl…when he started sleeping over…people thought---" Regina's voice trailed off, but Sam realized what she saying.

"You were sleeping together," he finished.

"And because he didn't want me to lose my good reputation, he decided to **stay** in that house," she confirmed bitterly. Sam leaned forward.

"What do **you** think happened that night?" he questioned. Regina blew out a breath.

"I think something happened to bring Shane to the end of his rope. Something must've happened to make him decide that he'd had enough," she answered. _**At the top of the stairs, Shane and his father argued. The boy said something and was pushed back. **_ _**He tried to grab the banister, but was unsuccessful**_.

"So you believe Sheriff McCulver killed Shane?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. But I could never prove it. The rest of the town was never really…**thrilled** with the idea that he could even do something illegal, much less beat, molest, and murder his only child," Regina responded.

"Yet, you sheltered him, took him in," Sam said.

"I saw the bruises that man gave him. I heard him cry himself to sleep. I stayed up with him when he had nightmares," Regina said fiercely. Sam looked at her in surprise at her harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. It's just---Shane and I---we were very close," Regina apologized.

"I see," Sam said.

"Look, it's late. I'm tired," Regina stated.

"Of course. I'll go," Sam assured. He stood up, thanked her for her time, and then left. He called his brother's cell. Minutes later, Dean's groggy voice reached his ears.

"Dude, what?" he questioned.

"You at the house or a hotel?" was the question.

"House," came the answer.

"'Kay. I'll be right there," Sam told him. He then walked back to the house.

"I gave Susan and Justin our number. Just in case they need us," Dean told him, when Sam walked into the room they were sharing.

"Good idea," Sam approved.

"So, what'd you find out?" Dean questioned.

"I talked to a Regina Hartley. Apparently, she grew up with Shane McCulver and says that his father---the sheriff---beat and molested him," Sam said.

"Dang. That twisted son of a---" Dean's voice trailed off as he shook his head. Then, "Is that it?"

"I'm not sure," Sam replied.

"What do you mean?" Dean wondered.

"When she was talking about Sheriff McCulver, she seemed to get really agitated. Even if she **was** close to his son, it doesn't make sense," Sam answered.

"Well, I'm too tired to figure anything out tonight, so why don't we just get some shut-eye?" Dean suggested. Then, promptly went back to bed. Sam however, stayed up late in order to ponder his conversation.


	6. Continued Investigation

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

When Dean awoke the next morning, he found Sam already up and working on the laptop.

"Dude, did you get **any** sleep?" he questioned as he began getting dressed.

"Regina's story was really bugging me," Sam answered, ignoring the question.

"Regina? First-name basis, huh, Sammy?" Dean teased.

"Bite me," Sam responded.

"Guess that answers the question about sleep," Dean commented, shifting the subject back to their original topic.

"Whatever," Sam said.

"So, what are you lookin' up?" Dean wondered as he finished dressing.

"Well, like I said, Regina's story was bugging me," Sam told him.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"It's nothing I can put my finger on, it's basically just a hunch," Sam stated. "She seemed…**agitated**…when talking about Shane McCulver," he continued.

"Well, sure. I mean, I re-read that article you found. According to **that**, he was bad news…though I'm not saying he deserved to die," the other man reminded.

"No, it was something else. She was really bothered by my questions," Sam said.

"Maybe we should do some checking on this Regina chick," Dean suggested.

"I did---she's got more holes in her files than Swiss cheese," Sam replied.

"What you talkin' about?" Dean wondered, finally walking over.

"No father listed, no mention of family, few contacts, it's like she's trying to hide something," Sam answered.

"That's odd. She seemed to be pretty well-liked in town," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. They went down the stairs, grabbed some breakfast, and then headed into town.

"You know, I still don't see why we're stayin' in the house when we could easily get a hotel," Dean complained.

"Because if we're in the house, we can catch the first sign of ghost activity and nip it in the bud," Sam answered.

"Dude, did you just say 'Nip it in the bud'?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Bite me," Sam responded. Dean scoffed and shook his head. They stopped, grabbed some fake badges, and walked towards a local residence.

"So, what's the plan?" Dean wondered.

"Poke around, see what else the sheriff was hiding," Sam answered.

"You really think he was hiding something else?" Dean questioned.

"He hid the fact that he was abusing his son, it only stands to reason that he could have other secrets," Sam stated.

"True," Dean agreed. He knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a woman in her mid-forties.

"Can I help you?" she questioned.

"Detectives Hanson and Grieco. We'd like to ask you some questions," Dean told her, as he and Sam flashed their badges.

"What's this about?" the woman asked, letting them in.

"The McCulver death," Dean replied.

"That was just an accident. Why are you reopening the case?" she wondered.

"We've come across some new information that suggests that the son's death may not have been accidental," Sam told her.

"What?" the woman asked.

"Were you aware that they were having problems?" Dean continued.

"Every family has problems. Doesn't lead to murder," the woman told them.

"True, true," Sam hastened to agree. "However, we recently spoke with a Regina Hartley, who told us that Sheriff McCulver may have been too, uh **close** to his son, if you know what I mean?" he continued.

"Just what are you insinuating?" the woman demanded.

"We just think that maybe Sheriff McCulver---" Sam began to say.

"Sheriff McCulver was a good man! He was heart-broken when he found his son," the woman angrily interrupted. "He died soon after, you know…of a broken heart. His son was all he had left," she stated.

"We didn't mean---" Sam began to apologize.

"Get out!" she interrupted. The hunters stared at her, and then walked out of the house and back to the Impala.

"Well, **that** went badly," Dean commented. Sam threw him a look.

"You think?" he questioned.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. I only own the plot. POV will switch in this chap, but I'll try to make things clear.

Meanwhile, Justin had snuck out of the hotel and had gone back to the McCulver mansion, cell phone in his pocket and turned on. Though he didn't believe in ghosts, he had to admit, he was intrigued. There had been some strange things happening in the house since he and his mother had moved in, and he wanted to know why. The man watched as the boy looked around. Who did this brat think he was, walking in **his** home like this? His eyes narrowed menacingly. Well, he'd show him. He'd show them all. Another boy walked through the house. He had to make sure nothing happened to this boy. He had to keep him safe. Just then, a light wind came up. Confused, Justin looked around. What was going on? Why had it gotten so cold all of a sudden? Then, he shrugged. It was probably a problem with the heating vents. It **was** an old house, after all. He continued to walk through the house. He sighed. Why had they moved here? He missed his friends, his school…his old life. He missed his house. He just wanted to go home. The man chuckled. He could sense that the boy's animosity for the house. Well, he could use that to his advantage. If the boy didn't want to be here, he'd convince him that it'd be best to leave. Feeling the energy radiating from the man, the boy secretly moved towards the alleged intruder. He had to---he had to make sure nothing happened to him. Back in town, Sam and Dean had continued their questioning; trying to figure out what Regina had been hiding. After the umpteenth house, however, both were ready to call it quits.

"I don't know, Sammy. Maybe this chick's a dead end," Dean stated.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam sighed, not sounding convinced. Dean looked at his brother.

"Come on. Let's keep going," he determined.

"Yeah, okay," his brother agreed. With that, they got into the Impala and drove to the next house on their list.

"I'm Mrs. Neilson. Can I help you?" the woman questioned.

"I was actually wondering the same thing," Dean stated in concern, looking at the woman who had to be about sixty, leaning on a cane.

"Oh, nonsense, sonny. I may be old, but I'm as fit as a fiddle," the woman told him.

"Sorry. No disrespect meant," Dean apologized. She waved off the apology and led them to the living room, where they sat on the couches.

"Would you boys like something to eat or drink?" the woman offered.

"No, we don't want to take up too much of your time," Dean answered.

"Now then, what can I help you with?" she questioned.

"Were you---**close**---with the McCulver family?" Sam asked.

"I was close with the boy---with Shane," the woman answered.

"Not the sheriff?" Dean asked, feigning ignorance. "I mean, from what I've heard, the kid was a bit---**wild**," he continued.

"No more than Bo or Luke Duke," she told them.

"Good show," Sam and Dean chorused.

"Terrible movie," Dean added. Sam looked at his brother in confusion, but then refocused his attention to the woman.

"So, about Shane, did you ever notice anything **strange** going on with him?" Sam queried.

"You mean besides the bruises that man gave him?" Mrs. Neilson asked fiercely.

"So, you knew about the abuse," Sam said.  
"Yes, I knew. And I didn't do a thing. I should've done something to help him," Mrs. Neilson said softly.

"But you didn't," Dean surmised matter-of-factly.

"No. I let the sheriff bully me, just like he bullied everybody else," Mrs. Neilson said. Back at the McCulver mansion, the wind had picked up and objects had started floating through the air. With a gasps of fright, Justin grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open. What was that number that guy had given him and Mom? A lamp hurtled across the room and with a cry of fright he dove to the floor. Then, he frantically began dialing, hoping he was getting the numbers right.

"You know, I talked to a woman named Regina Hartley---" Sam began.

"Nice girl," Mrs. Neilson interjected.

"Yes, she is," Sam agreed. "Anyway, she said that for a while that Shane had been sleeping over at her place, but stopped when people began saying that they were sleeping together," he continued.

"Yes, that sounds like Shane," Mrs. Neilson confirmed.

"That doesn't make sense. The kid was a rebel. Why would **he** care about small town gossip?" Dean queried.

"Would you want people saying you were sleeping with **your** sister?" Mrs. Neilson asked.

"Sister?" Sam and Dean chorused.

"Half, actually," Mrs. Neilson told them. Dean opened his mouth to ask another question. Then, his phone rang.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I've never seen the new DOH movie except for previews, but what I saw was pretty bad.


	8. The Truth Made Known

DISCLAIMER

Here we go, last chap. After this, I am officially on hiatus. Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. I only own characters you don't recognize and the plot.

Dean's phone rang and he stood up.

"Excuse me. I'm terribly sorry about this," he apologized.

"Oh, it's no problem, sonny," Mrs. Neilson assured. He turned around and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"The whole house has gone crazy!" he heard a voice exclaim amidst some static.

"Justin?" Dean asked sharply. Sam quickly stood up.

"You gotta get here fast!" came the crackling voice.

"Hang tight. We're on our way," Dean assured, hanging up. "Sam, come on," he snapped.

"I'm---terribly sorry about this," Sam apologized.

"Never mind an apology, boy! Just go!" Mrs. Neilson snapped, making a shooing motion with her hand. The brothers hurried to the car, and then quickly drove back to the house as Dean called Susan to let her know what was going on. At the house, Justin kept himself on the ground. He had no idea what was going on, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. All he knew was that one minute he was being attacked, the second minute he was being saved, and the third minute, all heck had broken loose. Above the noise, he heard the sound of the door being kicked open.

"Justin! Justin, are you in here!?" he heard someone shout.

"I'm here!" he assured.

"Geez. It looks like Daddy Dearest is at it again," Dean muttered to himself, as the two brandished shotguns.

"You're done, Sheriff! We know what you did!" Sam shouted. The wind died down to reveal a man in his forties with black hair and dark eyes.

"What did you say to me, brat?" he demanded.

"We know you molested and beat Shane…and that Regina Hartley is your daughter," Sam said.

"Wha---I---" Sheriff McCulver stammered.

"What's the matter, Daddy? Can't face the truth?" a voice mocked. Everyone turned around to see a sixteen year old who had features that were similar to his father. Justin carefully stood up.

"What the---" he gasped.

"I don't know you people have heard but---" Sheriff McCulver's growling denial was cut off as two other people walked in.

"What in world?" Susan asked as Justin quickly ran to her.

"Mom," he said thickly.

"You okay, baby?" she asked him, pulling him close.

"Shane?" Regina questioned in a shaky voice at the same time.

"How'd you---" Dean began to ask.

"I was out driving looking for Sam when I saw her heading here," Regina answered, gesturing to Susan.

"Look, I never---" Sheriff McCulver began to say.

"Shane was gonna tell the truth---about everything, wasn't he? The abuse, the fact that he and Regina were siblings, how you were bullying everyone. And you couldn't take it. It was the ultimate control, right? Kill Shane and truth won't come out?" Sam challenged. The sheriff charged, but his spirit was repelled by a shotgun blast. Then, a gust of wind filled the room.

"Shane, where are the bones?" Dean asked. _Terrific. I'm asking a ghost where I do a salt and burn_, he thought to himself.

"Behind the house," Shane responded.

"Sammy, get 'em all out of here," Dean barked.

"Come on, come on," Sam encouraged, gathering the others together. Then, they all headed for the door. Sheriff McCulver tried to slam the door shut, but Shane used his own powers to keep the entrance way open. Sam, Susan, Justin, and Regina waited on the front lawn as Dean headed towards to the back of the house. _Okay, okay. If I was a hated man, where would someone put my bones?_ Dean wondered. His eyes caught site of a small mound.

"Bingo," he said softly. He jogged over to it, and removed the dirt to reveal a set of bones. He covered the bones in alcohol and salt.

"See ya later, Sheriff," Dean said, lighting a match and dropping it on the remains. Inside the house, the sheriff looked down to see himself disappearing.

"Wha---wha---" he spluttered.

"Bye, Dad," Shane calmly said, right before the man disappeared.

"All clear!" Sam called. With that, everyone came back into the house.

"Shane, hi," Regina said.

"Hey, sis," Shane greeted. "Well, the truth is out, just like I intended it," he continued.

"I miss you," Regina told him.

"I miss you too," Shane said. He walked up and put a hand on her cheek. "See ya later, sis," he promised. Then, he slowly disappeared into a glowing light. A lone tear trickled down Regina's cheek. Sam and Dean caught the motion and discreetly motioned for Susan and Justin to follow them out the door.

"Listen, thank you for everything," Susan said.

"Hey, no problem," Dean told her. "If you ever need us again---" he continued.

"We'll give you a call," Justin assured.

"That's my man," Dean approved. They went to the car and drove off, classic rock blaring out of the speakers.

THE END

DISCLAIMER

And there you have it. Not really my best work, but I wanted you guys to have one last fic before I transferred to my new college. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
